Seed boots and packer wheels are mounted on cultivators for seeding and fertilizing. Many of the known seed boots are mounted on the cultivator shanks with their discharge ends spaced well above the bottom of the soil openers. This arrangement can contribute to the improper spread of seed or placement of fertilizer.
Packer wheels currently being used which are biased downwards by coil springs are usually are not compact and do not leave enough clearance between the wheel, spring, and the bottom of the cultivator. This can cause a problem when large clumps of soil or rocks are encountered.
The seed boots and packer wheels currently being used are also often separate components. This requires that the components be fixed to the cultivator at different points and also contributes to them being less compact.